


Valentine's Day Trouble

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Roseali Week 2017 [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Roseali Week 2017, it's a drabble, rosali, roseali, turns into fluff at the end, valentine's day angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Rose has problems asking Alisha out, then accidentally confesses her feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for being late to write out for Day 2. Hope you all will still like it!

Rose had no idea how they got to this point, both of them glaring at each like sworn enemies after a knock-out brawl. Their shared dorm room was in total disarray, each others belongings strewn over everything, partially or completely broken. If someone walked in on them, Rose was sure they’d have called the police.

„Why are you being so mean, Rose?” Alisha asked, her voice sounding so hurt, as if the tears in her eyes didn’t get _that_ point across. _Just another thing I screw up, I guess._

„I... I don’t know.” Rose replied. For all her talk to Sorey how she was finally going to ask Alisha out, the way she wanted to for a while now - and on Valentine’s Day, no less! - the only thing she succeeded was hurting both of them because she couldn’t make herself ask her out. Rose would have been fine with letting this chance go to waste... but Alisha then mentioned something about meeting someone somewhere(and Rose didn’t even remember who or where).

The result was this. Rose began to cry, the tears blurring her sight.

„Rose?”

„I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry I’m so stupid! I’m sorry that I ruin everything! I’m sorry that I can’t get your smile out of my fucking mind! I’m so-”

Half-way through the sentence, Rose realized what she said. Mortified, she brushed the tears off her eyes and looked at Alisha. Her mouth formed the most perfect „O” Rose ever witnessed... from what she could see of it, since it was partially covered by Alisha’s hands. Alisha shrugged it off fast, though, and passed through the mess in between them to hug Rose tightly, settling her head on Rose’s shoulder.

„Huh?”

Alisha said nothing, instead trailing circles around her back. Rose was sure there was nothing as confusing in the world as what was happening right now... but, at least it was a good thing? Probably? She had no idea if it was, so she gave in and hugged Alisha back.

Alisha withdrew her head from Rose’s shoulder and looked Rose straight in the eyes.

„Do you, um, want to go somewhere?” she asked. Rose’s eyes widened, not sure if she was hearing it right.

„Yes!” Rose blurted out. „Just, uh... are you sure about it?”

„You mean because of what happened earlier?”

Rose nodded, expecting Alisha to think it more through and decide it’s not worth it. Instead, Alisha smiled that same smile Rose couldn’t get out of her head.

„Now that I know the actual reason why you acted so strangely, I’ve forgiven you. Besides, if there’s anyone I’d love to spend Valentine’s Day with, it is you.”

Rose could only nod and let herself be led out, hand in hand, by Alisha, silently thanking the world that there was something as radiant in it as Alisha’s smile.


End file.
